The present invention relates to toy vehicle games and in particular, to the so-called slot car toy racing sets.
In the conventional slot car racing system, a pair of energized rails are placed in parallel relationship on either side of a slot in a track base. The rails contact electrically conductive shoes on a model car. The shoes electrically connect to a motor which drives the car. Depending from the bottom of the car is a pin that engages the walls of the slot to keep the car on the track when it is energized and to make sure the car follows the intended path defined by the various sections of the straight and curved track.
In conventional slot car systems, each car is powered and it is generally not possible to run more than one car on a given track at a time since if the motors are turning the wheels on different cars with different speeds, it is possible for one car to over take and crash into another car on the same track.